NCIS Los Angeles: A Broken Family
by ICrzy
Summary: Deeks didn't have the best childhood, now him working for LA PD/NCIS he is placed on a case involving a child who in the same situation as he was when he was a child. Will he be able to save the child or will the child be a lost cause? *NOTE there will be DENSI*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Get your ass in the damn house! You worthless piece of trash!" Shouted an evil man.

Standing by the door was a small child. He had shaggy blonde hair and baby blue eyes, wearing a long t-shirt and short. The mean man grabbed a hand full of the shirt and threw the boy inside. The child was terrified, he was shaking and all of a sudden felt a sharp pain on his back. A belt, being slapped against the poor child. If the child yelled or even started to cry, this man would continue.

"Men don't cry! You're such a baby!" The man shouted.

Finally the door opened, it was a women. The boy looked for help from her, which he got none from. The man turned his attention to her. This women had blonde grey hair, with bruises and scars on her. The man with his beer gut had some hair on his head which was also blonde and green eyes. The boy shared his mother's eyes, something he was proud of.

"Nicole did you buy me a six pack?" He asked.

"Yes Gordon." She replied.

As this Gordon man was too busy cracking open another can of beer, the young child ran off. He climbed up the stairs and ran to his room. Once in there he locked the door. Then just stood in the darkness of his room. The walls were bare and all he really had was his dresser, bed, and a desk for homework. The child walked to his bed and sat down.

"One day- one day that bastard will pay." The child said to himself.

He heard shouting from downstairs and a loud crash, glass falling onto the ground. Yelling mostly a male voice and a scream from a female voice. The child put his hands on his ears and was rocking back and forth.

"Stop the screaming, stop the fighting." The child said to himself.

"You dumb bitch! You're just as worthless as that brat!" Gordan yelled.

"Your the boys father!" Nicole yelled.

The child was crying and rocking back and forth, "No more. Please stop." He said to himself.

There was more noises and a scream, then a thud. The child stood up and pulled something from under his bed. A box, a shoe box at that.  
He opened it and a 38 revolver, he unlocked his bedroom door and walked down the stairs. He saw his father kicking his mom, his mom was just laying there. Who seemed to have passed out.

"STOP IT!" Yelled the child.

His father glanced up seeing his son standing there shaking. The child walked a step down and his father formed a grin.

"You are kidding me? What are you going to do?" He asked.

The child lifted up the revolver, "I'll shoot you." The child said.

"You don't have it in you. You won't kill me." Gordan said.

"STOP! Shut up!" The child yelled.

"You are worthless and nothing. Go on and try to shoot me, but better have good aim because if you miss I'll kill you." Gordan said.

"Stop hurting my mom and I!" The child yelled closing his eyes for a second.

"Ha, I didn't want you. I didn't want your worthless mother. She just supplies me with my beer." Gordan said.

"You don't mean that," The child said.

"Of course." Gordan said and kicked the child's mother more.

Now hearing moaning from the mother. Nicole was coughing and then was yelling in pain as Gordan kicked again.

"You are both worthless! Nothing! You will never be able to do anything with your life!" Gordan yelled.

"ENOUGH!" The child yelled.

Then he fired at his father. The child shot Gordan in the shoulder causing him to fall onto the ground. The sound of the gun being fired alerted the neighborhood. Someone dialed 9-1-1, and soon enough the police showed up. In came a few officers holding their guns and standing where he was when he fired was the child.

"Hey, kid you OK?" One officer asked.

The child didn't move. One officer went to his mother, and called for a medic. Another walked to his father and too called for a medic.

"Kid, you OK? What happened?" The officer asked again.

"I-I shot my dad." The child said with tears in his eyes.

The officer knelt down and saw the marks on the child, "Did your dad do this?" He asked.

The child nodded, "And that to my mom." The child said.

"What's your name son?" He asked.

"Martin Brandel." Martin replied.

**What will happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

Marty Deeks woke up with a headache, he doesn't usually drink because he fears he'll be just like his dad but since he had a rough undercover mission he thought he'd treat himself. However that back fired, he had work for NCIS today and he just didn't feel up to it. If he didn't show he'd get yelled at mostly by Kensi and Hetty, yet if he showed up the whole gang would pick on him for having a hangover. Deeks finally made up his mind, he was going to work.

He got to OPS and as he got out of his car, Kensi just parked in her parking space. She saw her partner and ran over.

"Hey, how was the undercover mission for LA PD?" Kensi asked.

"Fine," Deeks said.

"You OK?" Kensi asked.

"My head just hurting, but I'll live." Deeks said.

"OK, so catch your guy?" Kensi asked.

"Yes." Deeks said.

The two walked inside and saw Sam and Callen. Callen and Sam were going back and forth about their favorite football teams playing each other in a game.

"No way your team will win." Sam said.

"Wanna bet?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I'll bet you twenty bucks." Sam said.

"OK, Kensi and Deeks are our witnesses on it then." Callen said.

Deeks sat in his desk to find paper work, "Ugh why is paper work on my desk?" He asked.

"Oh Hetty needed you to fix your last report." Callen said.

"It's not my day." Deeks said.

Sam grinned, "What couldn't find a date last night?" Sam asked.

Deeks didn't care about Sam's comment, he was too busy fixing his mistakes. Callen seemed a bit concerned on Deeks' behavior. Kensi and Sam were talking about the football game and how Callen's team is going down.

"Guys! Gotta case." Eric said from above.

The four walked up to see Nell standing by Hetty, and Eric pulling up the file.

"A naval officer's daughter ran away and his wife is stuck in the hospital." Eric said.

"What happened?" Kensi asked.

"We aren't sure. The naval officer hasn't left his wife's side since she was placed in the hospital." Nell said.

"What happened to the wife?" Callen asked.

"Seems beaten," Eric said.

The word "beaten" made Deeks tense up.

"She has a concussion, a broken wrist, and a broken leg. A lot of bruises and scars on her." Eric said.

Deeks looked down, "Does anyone know the story on the daughter?" He asked.

"Um, her name is Rachel. She is thirteen years old. From what we got is she is an honor student." Eric said.

Deeks nodded, "OK." Deeks said.

"Alright well Sam and myself will check their home. Deeks and Kensi, you go to the hospital and find out what happened." Callen said.

At the hospital Kensi noticed Deeks' behavior had changed, she wasn't sure whether it was because his head was hurting or something was bothering him. They reached the room, Kensi knocked on the door. There they saw a man sitting in a chair holding onto a women's hand. The women was sleeping and the heart monitior was beeping.

"Um hello sir, I am Kensi Blye NCIS. This is my partner Marty Deeks LA PD." Kensi said.

The man stood, "I was told you were coming. My-My name is Carter Sanders." Carter said.

"Well Carter can you tell us what happened?" Kensi asked.

"Um yeah, um my wife and myself were in the living room. My little girl was playing with her dolls. Um-uh, I don't know. I really don't remember much. Something hit me in the head, there was screaming and crying." Carter said.

"So you think something snuck into your house and did this?" Deeks asked.

"What are you deaf? Yes someone did, my wife is in the hospital and my daughter is missing." Carter said.

"I am sorry for my partner. Deeks, don't be rude." Kensi said.

"I just want my little girl. I want to know she is safe." Carter said.

Deeks didn't buy it, he stared at his wife. He saw the bruises and scars. It looked too familiar, a part of a memory Deeks doesn't like to remember.

"Carter, what's your wife's name?" Kensi asked.

"Tina." Carter said.

"Um Carter, what are these scars? And did she have these bruises from the attack?" Deeks asked.

"I don't, I need to be alone with my wife can we do this later? Please." Carter said.

"Of course." Kensi said.

Kensi dragged Deeks out and shut the door. The second the door was shut Kensi got in Deeks' face.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I was figuring out what happened." Deeks said.

"No you were being mean." Kensi said.

"Kens, I have a feeling this guy is lying." Deeks said.

"How?" Kensi asked.

"His wife, the missing child. It makes sense." Deeks said.

"What does?" Kensi asked.

"Carter abused his wife and possibly his daughter too." Deeks said.

"You can't be for sure." Kensi said.

"Trust me, I know." Deeks said.

Callen and Sam pulled up to the house, there were some police officers there interviewing some witnesses for NCIS to help them out. Sam and Callen walked into the house. There was broken glass all over the floor. The floor seemed to have some kind of drink spilled on a carpet. Papers thrown around the room, a whole in the wall and a pan on the floor.

"What in the world?" Sam asked.

"Think someone broke into the house?" Callen asked.

"I am not sure. There is no sight of entering the house." Sam said.

"Maybe we should talk to a witness." Callen said.

Callen and Sam stepped outside, an officer brought over an elderly man. He was Asian and had a doll in his hands.

"This man is the Sanders' neighbor and wants to tell you some information to help." The officer said and walked off.

"Hello sir, what can you tell us?" Sam asked.

"Please call me Ping." Ping said.

"OK, well Ping what can you tell us on the Sanders family?" Callen asked.

"Oh Mister Sanders always come home late. His wife always working long hours so I watch Rachel. She is a very good child, she does her school work and always listens." Ping said.

"So do you know what happened today?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Mister Sanders very angry. Mrs Sanders tell me she got fired. I hear yelling from neighbor, so I dial 9-1-1. Then glass shattering and then young Rachel run off." Ping said.

"Do you know where to?" Callen asked.

"No, Rachel never spoke of anything personal. She keeps to herself." Ping said.

"Thank you Ping." Sam said.

"Please, find that girl. She is a sweet girl." Ping said.

"We will sir." Callen said.

Ping walked off and the two NCIS agents turned to each other.

"So what are you thinking Callen?" Sam asked.

"That our attacker is the father." Callen said.

"Same here." Sam said.

**What will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Deeks you can't honestly think Carter would do such a thing?" Kensi asked.

"What else then?" Deeks asked.

"Something caught him off guard." Kensi said.

"Oh sure a man that in shape could get off guard." Deeks said.

"If he did it would he be worrying about his wife?" Kensi asked.

"Yes because that's what abusers do. They hurt the ones they "love" then apologize!" Deeks yelled.

Kensi was shocked, "And-And how would you know that?" Kensi asked.

"I- I am a cop, I know what I see." Deeks covered up quickly.

In came Callen and Sam. Kensi walked over leaving her partner, she put her hands on her hips. She hoped that Sam and Callen would side with her on this but was so wrong.

"We think Carter abused his wife and maybe his daughter too." Sam said.

"Wha- Wait? No way he could." Kensi said.

"The crime scene says so also the neighbor. Ping Yao, he said Tina lost her job and Carter was very angry." Callen said.

"There seemed to be a fight and then Ping told us Rachel ran out." Sam said.

Deeks looked down, "Something I'd do." He said quietly but enough to get Kensi's attention.

"What?" She asked.

"Uh- nothing." Deeks said.

"So what about the hospital?" Callen asked.

"Well Carter seems very worried and loving toward his wife." Kensi said.

"She has new bruises and old scars all over her." Deeks said.

"Could mean anything, right?" Kensi asked.

"No," Deeks said and walked to his desk.

Kensi followed angrily, Sam and Callen were curious. Kensi saw Deeks sit down and Kensi slammed her hands on his desk.

"What makes you some kind of genius on this?" Kensi asked.

"Because I can relate." Deeks said without thinking.

"What do you mean?" Callen asked.

Deeks mind went off to space, he just thought about that night.

_"You piece of shit! Once I get out of here," Gordan was coughing, "I'll come find you!"_

_Deeks held onto the officer, who was glaring at Gordan. Once he was gone the officer knelt down and had a small smile to make Deeks feel better._

_"Well Martin, did you shoot your mom to protect you two?" The officer asked._

_"Yes, because my dad doesn't even love us. What kind of dad hits his child and wife?" Deeks asked._

_"I don't know son, but I promise you your mom will be OK. You are a brave kid." The officer said._

_"Will he come back?" Deeks asked._

_"No, you're safe." The officer said._

"DEEKS!" Sam yelled.

Deeks snapped outta it, he looked around and noticed his co workers looking at him worrying. Deeks didn't realize that they were calling his name.

"Um yeah?" He asked.

"What do you mean you can relate?" Callen asked again.

"Oh, um yeah that." Deeks said looking down.

Kensi eased back realizing where it was going, "You were abused as a child weren't you?" Kensi asked.

Deeks looked up, "My dad." Deeks said.

Kensi looked down, "Deeks why didn't you tell me? We're partners." Kensi asked.

"Because it's something I don't like to mention." Deeks said.

"So you have an idea where Rachel may have ran off too?" Sam asked.

Deeks nodded, "When my dad got drunk and was too tired to beat me with his belt. I sneaked out of the house and met with Ray by the beach,  
sure sometimes it was late at night but we went there to be away from the toxic environment." Deeks said.

"So?" Callen asked.

"So, Rachel is probably at a place she feels most safe at." Deeks said.

"She is an honor student. You think she is at the school?" Kensi asked.

"Could give it a try." Callen said.

They drove off to Jefferson High, where Rachel goes to. There were some students there staying after school, and some staff working on grading papers. The four split up to find the young teenager. Callen went to classrooms, Sam went to the library, and Kensi went to the office to check with the staff. However Deeks had a feeling he knew where she was.

Rachel sat on the court yard, she was drawing pictures on a drawing book. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. She seemed calm and seemed normal. Deeks walked over to quietly to her.

"Rachel, I am Marty. I work the police, I am here to help." Deeks said.

Rachel looked up, "I am not going back." Rachel said shutting the book.

"I know, I understand." He said.

"No you don't. You don't deal with an alcoholic dad who abuses you not just physically by mentally as well." Rachel said.

"I understand, my dad use to beat me with his belt every single day without a reason. Sometimes he was drunk and sometimes he wasn't." Deeks said.

"For real?" Rachel asked.

Deeks nodded, "Yeah. I understand the pain and the confusion." Deeks said.

Rachel started to tear up, "Why is the man who is suppose to love me hate me?" Rachel asked.

"I honestly never found the answer to that question either, I don't know." Deeks said.

After he said that his team found them, as they were walking over Rachel launched herself at Deeks. She was holding onto him and crying. Kensi looked at Rachel then to Deeks.

**What's gonna happen next?**

***NEXT CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK***


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite!**

Young Marty sat in the hospital room, his mom was hooked to machines and looked very different. Her injuries were being taken care of, including the wounds he got from his father's belt. The officer who had been with him since the police came to his house, hasn't left his side.

"Marty want to go get a soda?" He asked.

"Um sure sir." Marty said.

"Call me Beau." Beau said.

"OK, Beau." Marty said.

Office Beau and Marty walked down the hallway and to a soda machine. Beau pulled out some coins and placed it in the machine, Marty pushed the button. Then out came the can. Beau picked it up and handed it to Marty.

"Marty I have one question to ask you." Beau said.

Marty looked at him, "What?" Marty asked.

"Where did you get the gun? Was it your fathers?" Beau asked.

"No I got it from a friend. His dad is the same, and he told me to have it for protection." Marty said.

"What's your friend's name?" Beau asked.

"No- No, I cannot tell. We promised." Marty said.

"But what isn't your friend in danger if he stays with his dad?" Beau asked.

"But Ray and I promised." Marty said.

"Marty, its good to keep promises but when it causes people to get hurt you need to tell an adult." Beau said.

"OK," Marty said.

Marty told the officer everything. How he met Ray, about what both their fathers did. Also how Ray got the gun to give to Marty. Marty didn't like telling the officer everything because he felt like he betrayed Ray by telling, but he didn't want Ray hurt anymore by his father.

A doctor walked over, "Young man are you Marty?" The doctor asked.

Marty nodded, "Yeah." Marty answered.

"Your mom woke up and is asking for you." The doctor said.

"Can I go?" Marty asked Beau.

Beau nodded, "Of course." He said.

Marty ran to the room and opened the door, he saw his mom faint a smile and leaned up.

"Oh Marty I was worried." She said.

"Mom, I was so scared. I thought he hurt you bad." Marty said.

"I am fine. Mommy is here, don't worry." She said as her son hugged her tight.

"Are we ever gonna see him again?" Marty asked.

"Never." She said.

In came a lawyer, "Nicole Brandel?" Asked the lawyer.

"Me, um you have the papers I asked from my doctor?" Nicole asked.

"Yes the divorce papers here." The lawyer said.

"Also the papers for changing my son's last name." Nicole asked.

The lawyer nodded, "Of course miss." He said.

"Mom, why am I changing my last name?" Marty asked.

Nicole didn't know to explain, "Because I think Deeks would sound better than Brandel." Nicole said with a smile.

"Deeks?" Marty asked.

"That's mommy's old last name but we are both going to have it. Won't that be fun?" Nicole asked.

Marty formed a smile, "Yeah."

**What is gonna happen next?**

***Yes short but the next flashback will be longer***


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!  
**

Callen and Sam headed to the hospital while Deeks and Kensi played babysitter. Carter was where he was when Kensi and Deeks visited him. Right by his wife, looking worried. The two agents came in, Carter turned and stood up.

"You from the NCIS too?" Carter asked.

Sam nodded, "We found your daughter." Sam said.

"Wonderful! Where is she?" Carter asked.

"That is not for you to know." Callen said.

"I am her father." Carter said.

"You abuse her and your wife." Sam said.

"No I didn't, that animal hit me with a pan!" Carter yelled.

"Oh did she." Callen said.

"Yes, after Tina tripped causing some of her wine to spill on the floor. I just got a little angry but Rachel got crazy and hit me on the back of the head." Carter said.

"Uh huh." Sam said.

"It's the truth." Carter said.

"Yeah, you're coming with us." Callen said pulling out handcuffs.

"No, I am staying with my wife." Carter said.

"It's alright, Tina's parents flew out here to check on her." Sam said.

In came Tina's parents and Carter was taken out in handcuffs.

Rachel sat down on the couch, Kensi and Deeks stood away.

"What did you say to open her up to you?" Kensi asked.

"Told her she wasn't alone." Deeks said.

"You told her?" Kensi asked.

"I've learned on this job, the best way to help these kids is to tell your story even though mine isn't the best." Deeks said.

"What happened?" Kensi asked.

"I was just a kid, my dad usually beats me but he got at it with my mom. He broke glasses and basically anything, it got so bad he was kicking her while my mom passed out." Deeks said.

"You call 9-1-1?" Kensi asked.

"I shot him." Deeks said.

"What?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah," Deeks said.

"What happened to your dad?" Kensi asked.

"That's a good question." Deeks said avoiding to tell her the actual answer.

Deeks and Kensi walked over to Rachel, she heard them walking over and looked up. She formed a small smile but it faded quickly. Deeks sat down next to her while Kensi allowed some space.

"Hey what's wrong?" Deeks asked.

"My dad, he's gonna want to take me back. Whether or not he is charged with a crime or not." Rachel said.

"He won't get his hands on you. I promise." Deeks said.

"But my dad- he always gets what he wants." Rachel said.

Deeks grinned, "Yeah I understand that one." He said.

"So um, what did you do to get your dad out of your house?" Rachel asked.

"I shot him, and you?" Deeks asked.

Rachel kinda laughed, "Hit him with a pan from the kitchen." She said.

Deeks smiled, "Hey it beats shooting him." Deeks said.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

Kensi joined in, "So what are you drawing Rachel?"

Rachel looked at her and formed a soft smile, "Just nothing." She said.

Deeks watched her lower her paper to show them. There was a drawing of a detailed bird, every single part was detailed to what a real life bird looks like.

"Your good." Kensi said.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Deeks answered.

"Thanks." Rachel said.

Kensi phone rang, she looked at the caller ID. It was Callen.

"Hello." Kensi said.

"We have Carter at the boat shed." Callen said.

"Alright, well Rachel is here with us." Kensi said.

"OK, well he changed his story. He said Rachel went all crazy and hit him with a pan." Callen said.

Kensi sighed, "That's actually true." Kensi said.

"Um, I don't want to know but Sam and I will be questioning him." Callen said.

"Alright keep us posted." Kensi said and hung up.

"So what's up Fern?" Deeks asked using his nickname toward her.

"Um Callen called saying they are questioning your dad." Kensi said.

"He'll lie and get out of this. I am screwed." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you'll be fine." Deeks said.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked.

"Because I was where you were when I was a kid." Deeks said.

**What will happen next?**

***Next chapter will involve some flashbacks and some confronting moments between Deeks and Kensi, and also Deeks and Rachel.***


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

"I didn't do anything! I am not guilty of a crime!" Carter yelled as Sam and Callen walked out.

"He is really ticking me off." Sam said.

"Yeah me too." Callen said.

Kensi walked into the boat shed, which confused the boys.

"Hetty is allow Rachel to stay at one of her safe houses. Which Hetty and Deeks will be watching over her just in case Carter comes looking for her." Kensi said.

"You should go too." Callen said.

"OK," Kensi said.

"Oh and Kensi," Callen said.

Kensi turned before she left, Sam and Callen took a step forward toward Kensi.

"Has Deeks been alright during this?" Callen asked.

"He says he's fine, but this is Deeks." Kensi said.

"Well keep an eye on him. I don't want something worst happening." Callen said.

"Yeah because who knows how he'll react if somehow Carter gets bailed out of this." Sam said.

"Right, and Eric told me to tell you that Tina is recovering fine. The doctor says she is wanting to speak to someone about what happened. So you guys should question her. I will keep an eye on Deeks and Rachel." Kensi said.

"Thank you Kens." Callen said.

Kensi smiled, "It's my job." Kensi said.

At the hospital Callen and Sam saw the beaten women awake, her parents were still there. Tina's father stood up and her mother seemed to have cried earlier.

"Um Mrs Sanders we need to ask you some questions about what happened." Callen said.

"Uh some-some man broke into our house." Tina said.

"Tina, that didn't happen and you know it." Her father said.

"Tina we were at your house. There was no sign of an intruder. Please, Rachel is scared and doesn't want to be with her father." Sam said.

"Rachel, is she alright?" Tina asked.

"Yes, we found her and she is being taking care of right now." Callen said.

"Now please miss we need your help to be able to figure out what happened." Sam said.

Tina looked down, "I- I want to rest. I don't want to talk about it now." Tina said and laid her head on the pillow.

The agents were walked out by Tina's mother. She seemed very kind and stopped the boys before going.

"She knows what you are trying to do. She knows what really happened but is too frighten to tell. I guess she knows none of you understands the fear you're dealing with and cannot relate." Her mother said.

"Deeks," Sam said.

Callen nodded, "He can but would he?" Callen asked.

"We'll have to ask." Sam said.

**What's gonna happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite!**

At the hospital Deeks, Kensi, and Rachel met up with Sam and Callen. The agents were standing away from Rachel, who was drawing in her book. Deeks crossed his arms on his chest, Kensi kept glancing at him as Callen and Sam spoke. Finally Callen shut his mouth. Deeks looked up at Callen.

"What? Why me?" Deeks asked.

"Tina won't talk to us. Her mother says it might be because we don't understand, Deeks please." Callen said.

Kensi looked at her partner, "Please." Kensi said.

Deeks looked at the three and glanced back to Rachel, finally he let out a sigh.

"Fine I guess so." Deeks said.

"Thanks Deeks we owe you." Sam said.

"No charge needed." Deeks said.

Deeks sighed and walked to the hospital room, he opened the door. Tina's parents saw him and Tina looked at Deeks. Deeks looked at Tina and she reminded him of his mom.

"Um I am Marty Deeks. I work with LA PD but I am also a liaison with NCIS." Deeks said.

No one spoke, Deeks rubbed the back of his head. He really didn't know how to talk about this with people in the room. He glanced to her parents.

"Uh is it alright if I speak to her in private? Your granddaughter is here." Deeks said.

Tina's parents nodded and walked out. Tina looked down and then slowly up at the young man. Deeks sat down in a chair near her bed. Deeks took in a deep breathe and let it out.

"Tina, I know what your going through isn't easy. I get it, I truly do." Deeks said.

That got her attention, "What do you mean?" Tina asked.

"Well I am not married so I wasn't abused by a spouse but when I was younger than Rachel, my father beat me to the bone." Deeks said.

"But- But Carter doesn't mean it." Tina said with tears.

Deeks nodded, "Yeah I remember hearing that in the beginning. Then it changed to hurtful things." Deeks said.

"But Carter loves me." Tina said.

Deeks looked at Tina, "Does he? When I was eight I questioned even if my own father loved me with all the beatings I took." Deeks said.

"He doesn't mean it, I swear it was my fault." Tina said.

"It's your fault that he broke your wrist?" Deeks asked.

"No- Yes." Tina said.

"Tina, listen to me. It's only going to get worst if you don't tell the court or even my friends what is going on with your husband. Trust me I know the next step from here. You don't want Rachel to put up with it." Deeks said.

"Yeah, but- Carter- he is her father." Tina said.

"I understand but if he truly loves you and Rachel, he wouldn't be causing you harm." Deeks said.

"The reason I am here is because, I got fired from my job." Tina said.

"Why did you get fired?" Deeks asked.

"I was showing up to work late or even tired, mostly because of the stress at home and Carter." Tina said.

"So Carter got angry when he found out?" Deeks asked.

Tina nodded, "He went on saying how worthless and useless I was. He threw me down the stairs- he beat me with a brief case." Tina said and stopped.

Her eyes were tearing up and Deeks told her to calm down. He didn't want her to go into shock, she didn't need that nor Rachel. So Tina took deep breathes and was calming herself down.

"I kept passing out and to keep me awake he broke my wrist. Yelling in my face and kicking me." Tina said.

"When did he stop?" Deeks asked.

"When Rachel hit him on the head with a pan. He passed out and so did I, next thing I know I wake up in the hospital." Tina said.

Deeks nodded, "Thank you for telling me. I know fully well it isn't easy." Deeks said.

Tina who was rubbing her eyes, to hide her tears looked up at Deeks. She touched his hand which oddly didn't cause him to be shocked. Tina looked at Deeks' baby blue eyes.

"Does the scars ever go away?" She asked.

Deeks looked down, "No." He said.

**What is gonna happen next?**

***NEXT CHAPTER IS ANOTHER FLASHBACK!***


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite!**

After Nicole was cleared to leave the hospital, Officer Beau took it upon himself to check in on the two. He felt it was his duty to check on them. Nicole managed to hire a babysitter to watch Marty while at work on weekends but on the weekdays he was at school. Things were suddenly looking bright for them.

Marty was walking home from school and saw his mom standing outside talking to a man by a car. Marty didn't know the man, it surely wasn't Officer Beau. So Marty was wondering who this man was. Marty walked over and his mom hugged her son. The man nodded to Nicole and got into his car. The man drove off, and Nicole took Marty inside.

"Marty, start on your homework and I'll help. I need to call someone important real quick." Nicole said.

Marty nodded and pulled out his math book, then he was curious on what was going on and who the man was. So Marty got up and walked to the hallway where his mom was leaning against the wall.

"Hello Officer Beau, yeah. Um I got news from my lawyer that Gordan is being released from jail." Nicole said.

Marty's eyes widen and his heart sank. He turned away from his mom and nearly fell onto the floor. He was too shocked. Now that things were finally alright it gets bad again.

"Yeah, my lawyer is saying that he is getting out on bail. Which the jury said no bail, what is up with that?" Nicole said.

Marty felt terrified, his father knew where they lived. He could find them and kill them, mostly Marty. Since Marty shot his father he had nightmares waking up to his father hurting him or worst. Nicole had been worried about Marty's well beings with that and had him speak to someone about yet the only adult besides Nicole that Marty speaks to is Officer Beau.

"Um, OK. Well thank you. Yeah I know, we'll lock the doors and yes I know he'd get in trouble being anywhere near us. Alright, yes." Nicole said.

Marty leaned his head out, he saw his mother's expression. She hung up and leaned against the wall, she sighed.

"No stupid paper is going to keep that psycho away." Nicole said to herself.

"Mom," Marty said.

That alert Nicole, "Marty what are you doing?" She asked.

"Is it true? Dad is getting out?" Marty asked.

His mother walked over and hugged him, "Your father will never be in our lives again. I promise, I will never let him hurt you or myself again." Nicole said.

Tears sliding down Marty's face, "Really?" He asked.

"Yes, I promise." Nicole said.

Marty held onto his mother and cried. The two had been a bit nervous when leaving the house the couple of days later. However they both felt saver when Officer Beau and his partner Henry stopped by to crash a few nights to make sure Gordan was not showing up. Yet when they left the two felt unsafe and scared that Gordan would break in and hurt them.

However it was days later when they heard news of Gordan. Marty and Nicole went to a movie, it was a Batman movie. Nicole had promised to take Marty to it since he heard Robin was going to be in it. The two walked up to the front door, Nicole unlocked the door and walked to the land line. There was a few missed messages.

"Hello its Officer Beau, I called to check in and see how you two are doing. Call me back when you get this." Beau's voice said.

The next one.

"Hello Nicole, its me Gordan. I am on my way now to see you and my son. Please promise me our house is looking perfect for when daddy comes home." The evil voice spoke.

Nicole froze.

"Nicole its Officer Beau, we got word that Gordan is on his way to your location. Lock your doors and stay safe." Beau's voice said.

Nicole turned to Marty.

"Nicole its me, Beau. I don't know where you are, but please come home and call me back. We need to talk about Gordan." Beau's voice said.

Nicole dialed Beau's number, Marty walked to the living room. He turned on the TV and it was the news. He saw a car chase during the time he and his mom were in the movies.

"Mom," Marty said.

Nicole walked in, about to yell but was watching the news.

"LA PD has told us that the man behind the wheel was Gordan John Brandel, a man who was just recently locked up in jail for abuse to his son and wife." The news reporter said.

Nicole stepped out when Beau answered the phone, Marty wanted to go find out what about but stopped hearing more news.

"The LA PD has also told us when Brandel's car collided with a family's mini van, he was killed upon impact. However the family in the mini van is safe, but some minor injuries." The news reporter said.

After he heard that, he heard crying from the hallway. It was his mom, he got up and walked to the hallway. His mom was crying on the floor with the phone on the floor.  
Marty picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"Nicole, it'll be OK." Beau said.

"Beau, its Marty. Can you call back later?" Marty asked.

"How about I come over later?" Beau said.

Marty nodded and hung up. He put the phone back and sat down next to his mom, he hugged her tightly. She grabbed a hold of her son as she cried. Marty was crying a little bit but not that much.

"Don't cry mommy, it'll be OK." Marty said.

**What's gonna happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

In OPS the four agents sat down at their desks, they were finishing paper work from the case. Callen and Sam put Carter under arrest for abuse.  
Rachel and Tina are moving in a new place, however Tina is still recovering in the hospital. So for the time being Rachel is being watched by her grandparents.

"So, um who wants to get a drink after this?" Kensi asked trying to break the silence.

"Sorry, I can't. I promised to read my daughter a bedtime story." Sam said.

"Uh sure." Callen said.

Then everyone turned to Deeks, his mind was no one near everyone else. No he was stuck in his thoughts, and probably things he hates thinking about.

"Yo! Deeks!" Sam yelled.

That made Deeks jump, "Uh what?" He asked.

"You OK?" Kensi asked.

Deeks nodded, "Yeah why?" He asked.

"You don't seem alright." Callen said.

"Come on guys, I'm just tired." Deeks said.

"Sure," Sam said.

"Really I am, leave it alone." Deeks said.

"Deeks, we understand this case hit a little too close." Callen said.

"Yeah, we just want to make sure you're alright. You have a habit of lying about it." Kensi said.

Deeks looked from his desk to the agents, "Well I am not lying. I am fine." Deeks said.

Deeks stood up and was about to leave, but in came Hetty. She seemed to have a sad look upon her face. Everyone turned their attention to her and Hetty let out a deep breathe.

"Carter Sanders broke out of jail twenty minutes ago." Hetty said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Carter managed to disarm an officer and get his gun. He was last seen breaking into a car and driving off." Hetty said.

Deeks felt a cold chill, this was way too familiar. He looked down and then up. Kensi looked at him, worrying about what was on his mind. Callen glanced from Deeks to Hetty.

"Where do you think he is going?" Kensi asked.

"To finish what he started." Deeks said.

All eyes on him, "Deeks." Sam said.

"Listen to me when I say this, he wants to finish what he had started. He is going back to Tina and Rachel." Deeks said.

Callen nodded agreeing with Deeks, he and Sam headed to Sam's car. Kensi and Deeks got into her car, Sam and Kensi floored the gas and drove down the streets. Deeks called LA PD seeing if they have any word on the location of Carter which so far none. Sam and Callen pulled up to Tina's parents house.

"NCIS!" Callen yelled and kicked the door down.

Inside the elderly couple were tied up and gagged. Sam checked the house as Callen untied them.

"Where is Carter?" Sam asked.

"He- He took Rachel." Cried Tina's mom.

"What?" Callen asked.

"He says he needs to finish it. He held a gun to our heads and tied up, then took Rachel away." Tina's father said.

"When was that?" Sam asked.

"Just a few minutes ago." Tina's mom said.

Callen called Kensi who answered while driving. They pulled up to the hospital and was told what Callen and Sam know. So the two drew out their guns and headed in. They alerted the staff and told them to try to get the patients out quietly. The two got to Tina's room and heard shouting inside.

"NCIS!" Kensi shouted.

"LA PD!" Deeks yelled.

The two pointed their guns at Carter. Carter had his hands around Tina's neck, Rachel was tied up in the corner crying. Tina was coughing and bleeding. Carter turned seeing the two. He pulled out his gun and held it against Tina's head.

"MOVE AND I'LL SHOT!" Carter yelled.

Deeks glared, "Carter it's over." Deeks said.

"No!" Carter yelled.

"Carter calm down and drop the gun." Kensi ordered.

"No I need to finish it!" Carter said.

"Finish what Carter? Finish hurting your family?" Deeks asked.

"Deeks," Kensi said.

"Listen bud, I love them!" Carter said.

"A father wouldn't be doing this. If you love Tina you wouldn't be causing her pain." Deeks said.

"She knows I don't mean it!" Carter yelled.

"Yeah, sure she understands with the scars and bruises that it wasn't your fault." Deeks said.

"Don't push me!" Carter yelled.

"Listen Carter calm down." Kensi said.

"Carter I understand what you are thinking you're doing, my old man tried the same thing. He wanted to "fix" this problems. He wanted to come back and see my mother and myself. Instead he got himself killed." Deeks said.

"Deeks," Kensi said not wanting him to push Carter.

"If you really love and care about these two, you'd drop your gun and expect what you've done. And maybe, maybe they'll forgive you and maybe want to start over. But doing this, it'll only make things worst." Deeks said.

Carter looked at his wife, she was crying and he turned to Rachel. Rachel was crying and screaming. Carter turned to Deeks and Kensi, both still pointing their guns at him.

"Did you ever forgive your father?" Carter asked.

Deeks looked down and looked up, "Not yet." Deeks said.

Carter lifted his hands, he let got of his wife. She collapsed against her hospital bed. Carter dropped the gun and kicked it over, he got on the ground. Kensi handcuffed him. Deeks untied Rachel and called for a medic. The moment the medic came, in came Callen and Sam. They see Kensi taking Carter out in handcuffs.

Standing outside the hospital, Rachel was reunited with her grandparents. Deeks and Kensi stood away, which were then greeted by Sam and Callen. Kensi turned her attention to Deeks.

"I was pretty sure you were going to shoot him." Kensi said.

"Yeah," Deeks said.

"Why didn't you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, maybe I just felt pity." Deeks said.

"Or you were hoping you'd make Carter realize what he is doing is not what he thought. You wanted to try to save him, even though you couldn't have saved your father." Callen said.

Deeks grinned, "Maybe who knows." He said and looked up at the sky.

**What will happen next?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own NCIS Los Angeles! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kensi went to visit Deeks the following day. They had the day off and she was very worried about him. She pulled up at his apartment, she got out of her car and walked up the stairs. Once she got to the top, she saw the door open. Deeks stood in front of her shocked.

"Um hi?" Deeks said.

"Hey." Kensi said.

"Um what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was worried on you." Kensi said.

"Well I was heading out, if you want to come with or if you don't want to its cool." Deeks said.

"Sure," Kensi said smiling.

The two got into Deeks' car. They drove down town and pulled into a neighborhood, Kensi looked around and noticed Deeks pull up to a house. This house looked old but it seemed recently painted. Deeks parked the car and pulled his keys out, he turned to Kensi who was confused.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"My mom's." Deeks said.

"Deeks," Kensi said.

Deeks let out a sigh, "After the last couple of days I've had a lot clouding my mind. I just need to see her. I want to check on her and see she is alright." Deeks said.

Kensi smiled, "You are such a good son." Kensi said.

Deeks and Kensi got out of the car and walked up to the porch, Deeks knocked on the door. The door opened slowly. Standing in front of the two was an older women. Her blonde hair faded and now its grey. She had a small smile seeing Deeks and hugged him.

"Oh Marty, its good to see you." She said.

"Hi mom, oh meet my co worker Kensi." Deeks said.

Deeks' mom turned to Kensi, "Oh its nice to meet you Kensi. My name is Nicole." Nicole said.

Kensi smiled and shook Nicole's hand, "It's an honor to meet you miss." Kensi said.

Nicole invited them inside and Kensi looked around. They heard someone in the kitchen which really confused Kensi, she knew that Deeks' father was dead and abused them. Who could it be in the house. They walked into the living room where Deeks and Kensi sat on the couch, Nicole went to grab some coffee for the two.

Kensi saw photos of Deeks as a child, Kensi smiled at it and then saw Nicole return to them. Nicole handed them each a cup. Then in came a man, this man had a grey hair and a little bit on the larger size. He sat down on a chair and turned to Deeks with a smile.

"Ah Marty you finally marry or are you just dating?" Asked this man.

"Nah, Beau this is my co worker." Deeks said partly blushing.

Kensi looked a bit confused, "Um I am Kensi Blye and you are?" Kensi asked.

"Oh I am retired Officer Beau Johnson LA PD." Beau said.

"Yes, Beau here looked after me when I was growing up." Deeks said.

"Oh really now." Kensi said.

Nicole nodded, "And recently Beau and I have started seeing each other." Nicole said.

Deeks smiled, "I am happy for you two." Deeks said.

"Thank you Marty." Nicole said smiling.

After a while of talking Beau and Nicole walked out of the room, Kensi stood up and saw a family photo hidden from the rest of the photos in the room. Kensi pulled it out and didn't notice Deeks behind her.

"That's of my father, my mom, and I when I was four." Deeks said.

"You all look so happy." Kensi said.

"Yeah, things changed." Deeks said.

"Deeks, was that the reason you became a cop?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know maybe." He said now messing with her.

"Oh come on Deeks." Kensi said.

"Listen Fern, I am not done being out in town. If you want I can drop you off at your car. I need to go someplace else." Deeks said.

"Well I am here so I might as well come then." Kensi smiled.

"Alright," Deeks smile was gone.

Nicole and Beau stepped back in, "Leaving?" Beau asked.

"Yeah, I need to get some stuff done. However I promise I'll be over soon, maybe next weekend we can have a cook out." Deeks said.

"Oh and can Kensi come?" Nicole asked.

Kensi eyed Deeks and then smiled, "Sure." Kensi said.

The two walked out of Nicole's house, Deeks got into his car as did Kensi. Kensi buckle up and turned to Deeks, who was starting the car.

"Your mom likes me." Kensi said.

"My mom likes a lot of people." Deeks said.

"Yeah, so where are we heading to?" Kensi asked.

After a while of driving the two were walking through a cemetery, Kensi was a little bit confused on why they were at a cemetery. Finally Deeks stopped walking and stood facing a headstone. Kensi looked from Deeks then to the headstone and nearly gasp.

"Deeks," Kensi said.

"Hey you said I am a good son, even though I still hate the bastard doesn't mean I shouldn't visit him." Deeks said.

There was silence between the two. Deeks inhaled then exhaled, he turned to Kensi. She looked worried and then touched his shoulder.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

"I could go on a long lie saying I am fine, but honestly there isn't a day where I am not fine. I pretend I am fine and alright, behind jokes and fake smiles. I mean I have my good days but they are always clouded by my off days." Deeks said.

"Why don't you talk to someone about it?" Kensi asked.

"I don't like to mention it to anyone. I mean my mom is still a wreck since he ruined our lives, and Beau wouldn't understand." Deeks said.

"What about me?" Kensi asked.

"Kens, I don't need to you worry or be upset about my childhood." Deeks said.

"Too late. These last couple of days I've been worried about you, out of everyone in the world. Marty Deeks, I've been staying up at night wondering whether you'll come to work with a smile and complaining about something to Sam." Kensi said.

Deeks felt Kensi touched his face, Deeks looked into her brown eyes. Kensi stared into his baby blue eyes.

"Please, I told you about my father and my past regarding my mother but now everything is fine. Please Deeks, we're partners." Kensi said.

Deeks grabbed a hold of the hand that was touching his face, "Kens." He said.

He looked at her and then to the headstone, "Kensi he did terrible things to my mom and I. Things I don't think I ever recovered from, maybe physically but not mentally." Deeks said.

"Just talk to me, only me. I will never judge." Kensi said.

The two sat down on the grass, "Promise not to judge?" He asked.

Kensi nodded and held onto his hand. Deeks nodded and took a deep breathe, afterwards he went into detail about every single day during his childhood from when his father started his behavior to when he found out his father was killed. Kensi didn't stop him or even talk, she allowed him to speak until he finished. Somehow Deeks felt nervous talking about it, but not so much as he stared at Kensi.

"And that's basically it." Deeks said.

"Such a drama king, Deeks." Kensi said smiling.

"You promised not to judge." He said.

"I'm not, it's just. You didn't need to feel so alone and afraid about it. Deeks, its normal to feel emotions. It's just how you express it, I mean sure I cannot understand this but I just want to be able to be involved in your life. Deeks, I really care about you and seeing you upset really makes me upset." Kensi said.

"So you really care about me?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

Kensi blushed realizing where he went with that, "Shut it!" She yelled.

"Seriously, I won't judge." He said.

Kensi turned away, "That's not what we are talking about." Kensi said.

"Hey, you just say its normal to feel emotions. Where did that go? Was that only aimed at me, how unfair is that?" Deeks said.

"What do you want me to say?" Kensi asked.

"What your feeling about me right now?" Deeks said close to her face.

Kensi blushed, "I- I really care about you Deeks. That's it." She said.

"Uh huh, then why are you blushing?" Deeks said smiling.

"Marty Deeks just drop it-!" She yelled.

Deeks laughed as Kensi was yelling, then all of a sudden it got quiet when Deeks grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Kensi was shocked and was kissed by her partner. Her hand was on his chest, and she felt his heart beat fast. He was just as nervous as she was. He pulled her back and Kensi was blushing as bad as he was.

"So?" He asked.

"Uh- um, good." Kensi said.

Deeks grinned and put his arm around her, "You drive me crazy Fern." Deeks said.

Kensi turned to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Yeah you drive me crazy too Shaggy." Kensi said leaning against him.

***FINAL CHAPTER***

**DENSI! YAAAAY!**


End file.
